


I Love You

by lilnepp



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajeel is so oblivious kill me, this is my first gajevy please tell me I did good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnepp/pseuds/lilnepp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting taken to Magnolia Police Station after trying to run away together, Gajeel lets an important few words slip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> This is my first Gajevy fic (that I'm comfortable with publishing) and it might seem a little rushed toward the end, but I'm just a writer trying to improve.

The room was dull, but intimidating. The faded mustard walls struck a sense of boredom into her, but the situation in itself brought her right back to the 'seriousness' and 'urgency' of the situation. She pulled the thermal blanket she currently had wrapped around her tighter, holding Gajeel's hand underneath it.

Levy had been pretty quiet since they got caught skinny-dipping in a lake almost three hours away from Magnolia.

"I hope you realise," Officer Conbolt began tiredly, sitting in his desk chair and reclining slightly as he adjusted a picture of a small boy on his desk, probably his son. "Just how serious this is. You're both in very big trouble."

Levy nodded slowly, checking the time on a clock on the back wall, sitting up slightly to see over the many dividers blocking her view. Even though it was so late, phones were still ringing off the hook and many tired old voices could be heard chatting about young delinquents or the local robbery.

"Two teenagers, running off three towns away... What were you two even thinking?" He said in awe, picking up an old corded phone as he dialled a number. Levy's grip on Gajeel's hand tightened as she looked toward him, noticing his half asleep expression. Two AM was definitely too early in the morning to be held up in a police precinct while the police officer in front of them dialled their parents.

"Hello? Is this Mr or Mrs McGarden? Yes, my name is Officer Macao Conbolt from the Magnolia Police Force. We now have the whereabouts of your daughter, and she's ready to be collected at the station. Yes, she's fine. Yes, she's with a boy. I- uh, I don't find that word appropriate. He looks like a decent young man. Piercings? Yes, he has many."

As she (not-so) eavesdropped on his side of the phone conversation, she could tell that her parents had probably called up several times that night, probably in panicked tones and fretting about where their precious little baby had gone off to. No doubt had they suspected Gajeel had something to do with it.

Well... maybe she shouldn't have left a note saying she was running away with Gajeel. That could've been the dead giveaway. But they hardly ever cared where she was going, anyway! Then again, it was always to hang out with Jet and Droy or Lucy... 

As she thought tiredly about these, she leaned her head on Gajeel's shoulder, struggling to keep her eyes open as Officer Conbolt hung up the phone.

She watched with drooping eyes as he dialled up another number.

"You awake, shrimp?" 

She looked up at him, giving a light hum in response. Officer Conbolt started up again, "Is this Mr or Mrs Redfox? Oh? Foster parent? Well, my name is Officer Macao Conbolt from the Magnolia Police Force. I have some information about your foster son."

"'m sorry we got caught. I shouldn'a left the headlights on." 

Levy, feeling a little guilty at that point, decided to fess up.

"Actually, I think that-"

"No, really, shrimp; it's all my fault we got caught. We were almost outta the state, too."

"No, Gajeel, I-"

"If I hadn't been so careless, we woulda made it. If we hadn'a stopped for a dip, either, we probably woulda had a couple hours on Officer Cobalt and Officer Wasabi or whatever."

"Gaj-"

"I think what I'm tryna say here, Levy, is I'm sorry and I love ya."

Her heart almost did a flip. Eight months of dating. Well, technically nine, since they hadn't gone public for the first month, but nine months of dating, and it was the first time he'd ever said it to her. He said it so nonchalantly, too, like he'd said it a thousand times over. 

And he said it in some musty old police station with faded motivational pictures on the walls, at two AM, both of them half-wet half-dry, wrapped in thermal blankets while a police officer called their parents (Or, in Gajeel's case, foster parent) and they rushed to the station to pick up their disobedient and idiotic children. 

But none of that seemed to matter. Because he told her that he loved her. 

Levy, heart left a flutter, blurted out her guilt-ridden confession in a single breath.

"I left a note saying we were running away and I also told Lucy about it and she may have ratted us out or my parents may have read the note and I told them we weren't coming back-"

Gajeel, confused look on his face, held a finger to Levy's lips.

"You what now, shrimp?"

Her cheeks dusted a crimson colour at the contact.

"I-I left a note. Saying we were leaving. I didn't think you were serious about leaving town, but once we left it was so exciting and I forgot all about the note and it was so nice when it was just you and me." She elaborated, not meeting his eyes. She focused instead on the metal studs in his arms. 

"Oh, Levy, I wasn't gonna run away for real." He assured her.

"I know you value your education or somethin' like that. I wouldn't take you away from that. As much as I wanna. I was just gonna see how far we could get and then try to get ya back by tomorrow night. Y'know, for when we really leave town." Gajeel winked.

Levy yawned, leaning back into him again.

"Well, I wish you'd told me. I've been anxious about it ever since we got caught."

"Well don't you worry or get anxious 'bout things from now on, cause I'll be lookin' after ya, shrimp."

Yeah. He would look after her. That's what he did best, after all. After his mechanic job. And bad habit of rooting through junkyards. But he did love Levy. Maybe even more than rooting through junkyards.

As Officer Conbolt hung up the phone, he began typing on the old computer in front of him. 

Levy started to drift off on Gajeel's shoulder. It was peaceful. But peace was not made to last.

"Levy McGarden! Where have you been?!" An angry and high-pitched feminine voice called as Levy's eyes shot open. She scooted away from Gajeel as quickly as she could, dropping his hand that she forgot she was holding under the blanket.

"Places." She replied quietly and sarcastically, a hand yanking her up off the chair.

"And you," Levy's mother began, her tone of voice towards Gajeel impertinent.

"How dare you take my daughter three towns away against her will! What kind of monster are you?!"

Gajeel just shrugged and said a quick goodbye to Levy. He waved as her mother pulled her down the corridor, dropping her thermal blanket.

"Your father is in the car, waiting. And you're grounded, by the way." Her voice was still seething with rage, her grip on Levy's wrist a little too tight.

However, Levy's mind was still somewhere else. 

/\

"Give me your phone."

She passed the phone over.

"And your tablet."

She passed the tablet over.

"And your gaming console." 

She reluctantly passed her DS over.

"And your new curfew is 7:30."

"Yes, mom." Her voice was almost robotic as she agreed with her mother's punishments, but it still had a tint of a dreamy tone to it.

"And you can't leave the house unless it's to go to school."

"Yes, mom."

"And no friends over. Unless it's the Heartfilias."

"Yes, mom."

"And you don't see that hoodlum boy ever again."

"Yes, mo-" She paused mid-sentence, staring deep into her mother's eyes.

"No." Levy told her firmly. "I will see him again. He's my boyfriend." 

"You will not see him if I say you will not see him. You are seventeen years old."

Levy made a whining noise.

"Exactly! I am seventeen years old, which means that I am almost an adult. And as an adult, I will exercise my god-given right to see whoever the hell I want." She fought back, glaring at her mother.

"You will not see him again, and that is final." 

Of course, Levy would do it anyway. Because Levy didn't care what her mother had to say when it affected her. It was her life, and she could do whatever she damn wanted with it.

And... besides, Levy really liked Gajeel. No, scratch that; she loved him. Just like he said he loved her. She believed that wholeheartedly. Gajeel wouldn't lie to her.

\/

"You look quite pleased with yourself." Lucy remarked the next day at lunch, side-eyeing Levy as she hoed into a chicken salad.

Levy paused, chicken and a touch of lettuce on the end of her fork, and put her hand over her mouth to conceal any stray food around her mouth or stuck to her teeth. She turned her head to look at Lucy.

"Mm."

"You get grounded?" Lucy asked, taking the fork from Levy and eating the remaining food off the end. Levy didn't mind.

"Yeah."

"Out of character for you to be so happy about something like that."

"Well, it's not getting grounded that I'm pleased with myself for."

Lucy stabbed the metallic prongs of the fork into some more chicken and lettuce in Levy's container, taking the plastic box as Levy didn't seem to stop her. It was a big container, and Levy's eyes were usually bigger than her stomach. Lucy was really doing her a favour.

"What is it, then?" 

Levy smiled to herself, her cheeks turning a light tint of pink.

"Gajeel said he loved me for the first time last night."

"Aw, Levy!!" Lucy cooed, putting a hand on Levy's shoulder. 

"That's adorable!"

Levy smiled, before remembering something. Something she'd been meaning to ask Lucy about after finding the note she was supposed to leave in one of her schoolbooks still, not even in a place her parents would check. Which could only mean one thing.

"And since when did you start snitching me out to my parents?!"


End file.
